A Calm before the Darkness falls
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus falls for a mech with a secret, a secret which could be devastating consequences to them.


Disclaimer- I don't own them

A Calm before the Darkness falls

Chapter One –

(On the battlefield)

Optimus was going after one of his father's warriors; when he was stopped in his tracks. Optimus watched as his father walked over toward him; he let his energon blades slide out. Optimus' battle mask snapped in place as he watched his father move closer.

"You are my son you WILL come home; even if I must DRAG you home myself!" Megatron roared, as he reached for his young son; who used his blades to defend himself.

Megatron snarled, and then reached once more for his disobeying son. "OPTIMUS…!" Megatron shouted as he almost had the young mech. "You cannot hide who you are, Optimus; you are still my son and one day I will get you back." Megatron snarled as Optimus saw Starscream and Barricade walk up. "You belong with me and one day; when you least expect it I will get you back; even if I must take you by force." Megatron snarled approaching his son. "You will NEVER be free from me; I will never let you go." Megatron snapped, as Optimus frowned and growling tried to attack his father; who easily blocked and pushed his son down onto the ground.

"Choose your battles wisely, Optimus; because THIS battle you will not win. I must continue to train you once I have you; you are too weak." Megatron said as Optimus snarled and charged his father; who easily caught the youth and twisted his wrist pushing him onto the ground. "As I said; you are weak, Optimus." Megatron said as he looked at his son. "Let's go, your coming with me." Megatron snarled, as several Autobots came running up weapons drawn.

"Next time then, my son." Megatron replied transforming and taking off along with Starscream and Barricade.

Optimus looked up as two massive Autobots helped him up. "Optimus, Falx wants to speak to you." the Autobot said as Optimus sighed.

He followed the two Autobots into not Falx's quarters but his quarters; and his optics locked with Falx's the second they entered the room. The expression on Falx's expression was one of anger; as Optimus sat down on the berth. "Leave us…" Falx ordered as the two Autobots nodded and left.

Optimus knew what was coming now; and braced himself for it.

Pacing the floor before his 'leader's' berth, Falx fumed. "I told you not to let him grab you Optimus," the silver mech said. "I TOLD YOU to use your rifle when you fought against Megatron, not your blades. I TOLD YOU he would seize any opportunity to drag you back home!" He turned to face the sulking teenbot on the berth. "But NO! You 'know better' than to think a normal gunshot would take him down. You KNOW BETTER than a mech three times older than you!" Falx grit his dental plates. "Do you have anything to say, young mech?"

Optimus' optics blazed with both fury and embarrassment, he had thought he had done well. Why couldn't Falx be happy and proud for once; why was he constantly yelling at him. "Falx, I wasn't offlined I...I thought I did rather well. I like using my blades." he muttered. Optimus knew Falx was going to make more to do about this then was actually necessary.

He wondered for a split second, if the two Autobots that retrieved him from the battlefield had told Falx about what had happened.

"What is the big deal anyway?" Optimus finally demanded of Falx.

"Big deal." Falx said. "Big deal!" Falx closed the distance between them; before Optimus could even blink. "YOU ARE OUR LEADER YOU PLATE HEAD! THERE IS NO WAR WITHOUT YOU!" Falx pulled away and strode towards the window. "If I had my way, you'd be locked in here whenever there's a battle going on! You'd be safe here, at base…" The anger faded from the mech's form as he turned around. "With me…." He added.

Optimus snarled. "I know I am leader and Prime; I get it drummed in my processors constantly! Why won't you trust my instincts when I battle Megatron; why are you so afraid? I am careful not to get offlined..." Optimus paused and glanced at Falx. "I know he wants bring me back home; but that won't happen." Optimus stopped when he saw the strange look on Falx's face."What else are you afraid of if Megatron got me and brought me back home?"

Falx didn't answer for a moment, thinking about the teen before him, the things he wanted to do to him. Unspeakable things, months of pleasure and darkness thrust into Optimus' young life with no end in sight… "You remember how the medics said that the changes in Megatron were externally caused, not internally?" Falx sighed and walked over to sit by Optimus. Their optics locked. "We never found the one responsible."

Optimus watched Falx, as his intakes cycled heavily. "So, no one knows who did this to him? But that still doesn't explain your reasoning behind being so afraid; especially when I am good in battle." Optimus whispered sadly wanting to understand. "Is there something else I should know about Megatron; that you're not telling me?"

Falx looked away, clutching the berth. "I am a scholar, not a warrior, Optimus," He said, processor debating the best way to tell both the truth and a lie. "I specialized in ancient myth, as you know by now." Falx smiled at Optimus. "One of the things I learned about is…" The smile faded from his face. "The myth of the Fallen Prime; did I ever tell you that one?"

Optimus looked confused for a minute. "No, you haven't I never heard of such a thing I thought all Primes were good and just."

Falx looked away, fighting the smirk. When he turned back, he was smiling sadly. "That's where all this trouble started… People forgot there was such a thing…" The smile faded. "Originally, all the Primes were just and good. They were the leaders of Cybertron, and sent teams of Seekers out to find planets to harvest for energon. The only rule was…" Falx frowned. "If life in any form was shown to exist on the planet, it could not be harvested."

Optimus' optics widened Falx had his attention. "No Prime would harm innocent life everyone knows that." Optimus said.

"And they didn't then," Falx said. "But there was one planet…One planet that the Seekers discovered that they had to let everyone see. This planet had… odd beings, the likes of which Cybertronians had never seen. The details vary from source to source, but what is always the same is that they had fur for helmets, weak flesh, and anatomy nearly identical to ours."

Optimus was curious now. "These beings...Falx did the other Primes make contact and try to befriend them? They sound curious...fur on helmets? Weak flesh…..? …sounds fascinating. Can we ever see these beings, Falx? They sound so different from us." Optimus said.

Falx tried not to smirk. "Yes, they made contact… They tried to befriend the race, but they were so…" He fought the snarl. "Primitive, killing each other, and animals, wearing skins to cover themselves against the elements. The Primes were enchanted by their behavior, their idiosyncrasies and quirks and odd choices in food." Falx frowned. "But one of them wasn't fooled by their sweet façade…"

Optimus' optics widened with interest. "Really…? What did he do?" Falx had Optimus' undivided attention completely he was entranced in the story he was telling him. "They do sound a little cruel." Optimus said shivering at Falx's words repeating in his mind.

Perfect. Falx placed his hand on Optimus'. He had Optimus right where he wanted him. "This Prime… He wasn't like the others. He'd always been different, and the others had been uneasy around him. Yes, they adored him, but at the same time…" Falx lowered his head, remembering his brothers, the hurt looks when he revealed his intentions… "The Seekers had already brought the harvester to the planet before realizing that life existed on it. The Prime decided the best thing to do… The only way to free his brothers from the alien's control was to activate it and eliminate the race once and for all."

Optimus gave Falx a questioning look. "But that seems unfair to the other Prime, he only wanted to help his brothers to free them from the alien life forms that were being so cruel." Optimus said as he tightened his grip on Falx' hand.

At Optimus' words, Falx immediately cringed. He's gotten so deep into retelling his story he'd forgotten he was supposed to be warning Optimus about himself. He squeezed Optimus' hand and turned to him intently. "But the Prime was wrong." Falx said.

Optimus looked back up into Falx' optics. "So, he was wrong to want to save his brothers from the aliens they encountered? But they sounded cruel to one another and the creatures that shared their world." Optimus said as he realized there was so much more to being a Prime than even he realized. "Will you tell me more, Falx?" Optimus asked, as he moved a little closer to Falx staring intently into the other' optics.

"Cruel?" Falx nodded. "Yes, they were cruel, but every race is in their infancy. Optimus, these aliens were young. They had just evolved into sentience; they didn't know what they were doing to each other. They killed each other and other beings to survive, because without nourishment and territory they would die. The Prime…" Falx hesitated. "The Prime's hate for them was unnecessary. Even if they had been a true threat to anything, the alien's feeble weapons wouldn't have been able to pierce the weakest of armor. They were harmless."

"Oh, so these beings are they still living? And the Prime you spoke of what happened to him; whatever became of him?" Optimus said even though he said more to himself than Falx. "I wish I could have known at least one of the ancient Primes; sometimes it's lonely being a Prime. Sometimes it's such a burden that weighs heavy knowing I have to be like them make hard decisions."

For a moment, Falx's spark ached at Optimus words. In a rush unlike anything he often felt, Falx wanted to tell Optimus everything, tell the truth, apologize for his actions and claim him for his own… Primes belong only with Primes… Falx sighed and shoved that desire down.

"I know that at least one exists." Falx inhaled. "When he fell, the destructive Prime was sealed away and stored up in a room where he could never escape…" Falx looked Optimus in the optics. "After your father started acting oddly… I found a room like what was described in the myth, right down to the sarcophagus." Falx watched Optimus sadly. "It appeared… Megatron found it first."

Optimus' optics brightened. "My father…..? Does he have that sarcophagus now; what will happen if that Prime is brought back? Can he be brought back to the side of good at all, Falx? Optimus asked looking so hopeful not liking the idea a Prime could be evil.

"It appeared…" Falx hesitated. "The sarcophagus was already open when I got there. That much was quite obvious." Falx suddenly grabbed Optimus by the shoulders. "Listen to me Optimus. There is no doubt in my mind that your father is under the control of the Fallen. The only person that can defeat the Fallen is you, another Prime. If Megatron catches you…" Falx trailed off. "The Fallen will do unspeakable things to you if he gets his claws on you. It must never happen."

But it already did, and no one was the wiser Falx silently thought; as a sinister smile touched his lip plates one which eluded Optimus completely.

Optimus was speechless. He couldn't understand why the fallen would be after him; he didn't even know anything about him, until Falx told him that is. "What would he do to me, Falx; I never did anything to him." Optimus said as he leaned into the mech scared now. "Megatron would allow him to hurt me, wouldn't he?" Optimus asked, as he wrapped his servos around Falx. "What if I am not strong enough to fight this Fallen, Falx; he is an ancient Prime with so much power and I am just...me." Optimus whispered his hands gripping Falx in fear remembering his father's words about being weak.

Falx smiled sadly at Optimus. "For all his faults, Megatron is still your father. Megatron would not allow the Fallen to kill you. Corrupting you, on the other hand…" In a move unlike himself, Falx wrapped his arms around the teenbot in a hug. "You are a Prime, Optimus. You can defeat anything you desire." Then he pulled away. "Until then, however, try to stay safe for me…" The mech cupped Optimus' face, his optics soft. "If I lost you…" Falx whispered before he could stop himself. "If I lost you, my life would have less meaning than the war."

Optimus stared at Falx, something stirred within him something in his spark. He wasn't sure why but he felt a drawing toward Falx. He gently found himself leaning in, and caressing Falx' face running his fingers all over and finally leaning in and kissing Falx gently at first.

At the gentle press of Optimus' lips, Falx felt something stirring deep inside him. He wrapped his arms around the younger mech and opened his mouth, running his glossa against Optimus' lips. When had Optimus last been kissed? Had he ever? And was he as pure of body as he was of mind? Falx winced as his body began to heat up… It had been an eternity since he'd lain with a mech and Optimus was of legal age for interfacing; and he wanted this little mech in more ways than one.

Optimus moaned, as he felt Falx' glossa against his lips. Optimus was a little scared; he had never interfaced, and was concerned Falx wouldn't want an inexperienced little mech like him. But his body was heating up and he wasn't sure what to do next... "Falx I have never interfaced before I do not know what to do, but I know I want you." Optimus said his voice so thick with emotion and laced with passion.

Falx smirked at the admission of his innocence; as held the bot close against his body and kissed the top of his head. Optimus couldn't believe this his all-time crush on this bot was coming true.

"I love you, Falx; so much I have for so long I just could never imagine in any stretch of imagination that you returned those feelings." Optimus whispered, as Falx leaned down and bit down on a Optimus' wiring in his neck.

Optimus cried out arching up against Falx. "That's it little Prime….." Falx purred urging Optimus to respond to him.

"I belong to you, Falx." Optimus moaned. "What do you want me to do?" he asked suddenly.

The Fallen Prime's whole body shuddered at Optimus' words. He wanted so badly to corrupt his little Prime, drag him down into the beauty of the darkness, but no, he wanted the innocence to last. "I don't want you to do anything, Optimus…"

Falx glanced down at the young Prime; and he almost lost it right then and there. Optimus' optics were bright purple laced with pink; oh yes Falx thought he is mine. The bot was trying to get a handle on his passion but was losing that battle rather quickly. Optimus gazed up looking up Falx's own optics turning purple with a hint of pink. As he felt Optimus start to touch him all over making him smile.

Letting out a soft moan, Falx watched Optimus touch him with content optics. "I don't believe you know how long I've wanted to see you do this…" Falx winced as he spoke that. "You've always fascinated me, Optimus," He said, placing his hand on the hand touching his body. "I haven't wanted a mech as badly as I want you for a very long time," He whispered, his purple optics tinting to a brighter shade of pink around the edges.

Optimus gazed up only for a few minutes, his optics shining bright purple. "Now you have me, High Protector; I would do anything for you." Optimus whispered his passion raging through him sending his energon boiling inside of him. Optimus' body was heating up causing his fans to kick on; but he didn't care. He wanted this, he wanted Falx no one understood him better than Falx.

Falx's optics went to the wall. "H-High Protecto-" the ancient mech moaned as Optimus' glossa attacked his body. "Y-Yes…" He groaned. "That's right, Sweet Prime," He said pulling on his neck wires harder making Optimus squirm. "Primus I've needed this…" Falx looked down at his young lover. "Optimus… Do you need me?"

Falx wanted to hear the words; he needed to hear those words.

Optimus glanced up. "Yes, but not just now: I need you always." Optimus did need Falx oh Primus how he needed him. He looked up once more at Falx. "Yes, I need you please...Don't ever leave Me." the young Prime begged.

The ancient mech smiled and trailed his fingers over Optimus' face. "But how do you need me? What do you need of me more, my body or myself?" Falx's optics narrowed in desire. "I need much, much more of you than just your body…" He sighed in longing. "So much more, Sweet Prince..." he said as he quickly added. "So very much more…"

Optimus glanced up never so sure of anything in his young life; then he was right now. "Yourself... You understand me; you seem to know me better than anyone, the loneliness of being Prime, the respons ibilities. I am so drawn to you I couldn't stop even if I wanted to, Falx; I need you in my life don't ever leave me please." Optimus begged.

Falx chuckled knowing this was what he wanted to hear; yes Optimus Prime would truly be his now.

The ancient mech wrapped his arms around the teenbot. It was so hard to fight the desire to say what he felt… After all, Optimus was young. Things were different in youth than adulthood… But still… "I'll never leave you." Falx said. "I will always be with you, even if we are separated." His optics narrowed. "And I'll make sure we never are."

He looked at Optimus and ran his hand over the bot's chest plates. "Your spark will always call to me; and where ever I am I will respond and come to you." Falx said rubbing his hand over Optimus' chest plates, watching the bot squirm and want more.

Optimus could only use his one hand but he didn't care. He held him the best he could and savored the older mech's closeness to him. Before he knew what he was doing the words he felt slipped right out of his mouth. "I love you, my high Protector." Optimus whispered.

"I love you too, my Sweet Prime," Falx whispered. And, he realized, he did. He loved him with a passion that sent a chill through his dark spark in a way nothing else ever had. Love... why did he have to fall in love? Leaning close to the Prime, Falx captured his lips once more, reaching down for the tiny mech's body pulling him up against him. He deepened the kiss. This little Prime belonged to him now; and that made their plan that much more delicious.

Optimus felt Falx caress his body deeply, and he couldn't help but moan; this was what he wanted he wanted the older mech so badly. He wrapped his arms over Falx's back and caressed him.

Optimus nodded. "I have for so long dreamed of this, I never once imagined you had wanted me as well." Optimus whispered as his hand moved over Falx's back. "Do you like when I call you high protector, Falx?" Optimus asked softly as a groan escaped his vocals.

"More than you can imagine." Falx purred. "But… Do you really want me to be your High Protector? I don't want you to call me that unless you mean it…" Falx replied as his hands were everywhere on the young bot's body.

Optimus arched up, "Yes, more than anything I mean it; I mean it with all my soul and all I am; you are my high protector. You are everything to me; I never want to let you down ever. I always want to make you proud of me." Optimus said as his body arched up once more and he found his vocals laced with moans.

"I don't think it's possible for you to let me down," Falx said as his fingers graced further down his body. "You could never let me down… You're as good as the ancient Primes, Optimus… noble, compassionate, beautiful…" Falx pulled Optimus closer and gently kissed him. "You'd be a wonderful creator, you know that?" he said voice laced with innuendo.

Optimus suddenly realized Falx's words and looked at him his optics hot purple from excitement. "You really think I would be a good creator, Falx?" Optimus asked making almost a sad sound. "Father, sometimes made the remark I wouldn't be a good creator because I was weak. I believed him, I thought I was weak and that no one would want me. But you did and you love me, don't you Falx; I mean really love me?" Optimus asked as he arched up a little.

"More than you will ever realize," Falx whispered. "More than I have ever loved another living being. Your father was wrong, Optimus… You're every sparklings dream creator… Fun, protective, loving, devoted…You are just what I want in a mate."

Those words that Falx said they pulled at his spark, energon tears shined in his optics as he held Falx closer. He wanted him for a mate a sparkmate? Optimus couldn't believe it he was finally wanted and he wasn't weak like his father always said. "Falx, I want to be your sparkmate; I want to be eternally bond to you I love you." Optimus whispered.

He pulled Optimus as close to him as he could and looked him in the optics. "You are my dream come true, my Crown Prince," Falx said. "You are the only one I will ever love, that I swear…" He smiled.

"You mean everything to me; my whole world and soul." he whispered trying to claw at his chest plates. "High Protector, take my spark." Optimus begged.

Falx sighed then as he cupped Optimus' face. "Not right now. I wish I could, but if your father discovered it, no one could protect us from his wrath. We need to go slowly with this, and…" Falx frowned sadly. "We need 'protection' for that event, just in case. It would do the war no good if our love brought about a sparkling we couldn't take care of." Much less find materials to build a body for, but that was obvious to both of them. "But…" Falx positioned himself better on top of him. "If our union until then conceives a sparkling, I will be happy." Falx smiled and nuzzled Optimus as he held him.

Optimus although understanding partially was crushed; and again his father was messing things up once more for him. Optimus made a sound so sad as he gripped Falx; Optimus knew now this would always just be about interfacing he'd never get what he longed for. Megatron would always see to that even Falx was afraid of his father; sometimes he just wished things could be different.

Optimus ran his servos gently over his high protector's back, as energon tears ran down his face plates. He would never be free of his father...never.

Optimus knew his life would just be about the war, being leader and being Prime; he would never be happy again not like he wanted to be. Those Primus awful sounds Optimus was making; he wasn't even aware he was making them.

He held on as he felt, Falx tighten his servos around him.

"I love you regardless of what my father could do to us; even if you're afraid to love me because of him." Optimus whispered so low as more energon tears fell.

The younger mech was suffering now he was hoping and praying for more from Falx and his spark suddenly hurt. He didn't let on to Falx or tried not to, he didn't want to spoil the moment for him. But the little mech was hurting he felt such a strong bond to this mech as it was.

Optimus gripped Falx tighter and all the little mech could say was 'Mine' over and over again; trying to make himself believe it was true at least for now Falx was his.

"I love you, high protector." Optimus whispered adding softly. "Regardless whether, you love me or not." Optimus softly whispered as he realized to his horror his dreams were crashing and burning all at once on this night.

Falx heard the sounds that Optimus was making; he gently pulled away to find the young Prime's optics offline and energon falling from them. He looked shocked and startled by seeing the energon tears falling from his optics. "Optimus, what is it; why are you crying?" Falx asked touching his face.

Optimus onlined his optics, and looked at Falx his optics dimming, when he did.

"I am fine." Optimus lied.

"Optimus you can't lie to me; please tell me what's wrong?" Falx replied as Optimus broke down then.

"I will never be happy…EVER; father will make sure of that. You're even afraid of him; I am not worth the risk; I am not worth it and never will be." Optimus cried, as Falx knew he had to calm the little mech down.

He tightened his hold on the little mech, and continued to love him trying to calm him. "Shhh, relax…" Falx whispered. "I love you, that will never change Megatron can't stop that no matter what." Falx said as Optimus watched him.

Falx caressed his face. "Megatron can't destroy what we've created no one can." Falx remarked, as he kissed Optimus' neck.

The little mech wanted to believe him, but he knew what his father pulled in the past. However this was Falx and he loved him, and trusted him; if he said Megatron couldn't hurt what they shared then he believed him.

Optimus nodded, and his weariness and sobbing tired him out. He fell into a restless recharge, while Falx watched.

"Recharge Optimus, you will need your strength tomorrow." Falx whispered as he got to his foot pedes, and watched the recharging mech.

He took one final look at Optimus, and headed out of the quarters to his next objective.

(A secret place where Megatron is waiting)

Megatron turned to find his master approaching and he glared at Falx. "You've been with MY SON." Megatron snarled.

A smirk touched Falx's lip plates.

"Calm yourself, apprentice; he is in my power. He trusts me and has no clue who I am. I would like to take his spark however …"

"No, I absolutely forbid it!" roared Megatron.

"Watch your tone with me, apprentice; you want him back do you not?" Falx demanded.

"Forgive me, my master, of course I do." Megatron remarked.

"If he is bonded to me, he will show little resistance to us. I want to corrupt his spark, but it must be done right. You have him on edge as it is; he broke tonight fearing you would destroy what we have. He has no idea how truly important he is, it is better to corrupt him then the alternate option." Falx said.

"Yes, it would be a waste to have to offline him; he could be trained to be a fine warrior."Megatron remarked before adding. "Slag it, he is so weak. He gets it from his mother, pity really." Megatron stated with a sneer.

Megatron waited, and then he nodded.

"Take his spark just take the necessary precautions with him." Megatron said as his watched his master slink back into the shadows.

(Falx staring down at a recharging Optimus)

Falx had hungry optics, he wanted this, oh how badly he wanted this. He turned Optimus over onto his back; as the little mech onlined startled at being moved. He glanced up at Falx, who said nothing just eased him up against his chest plates.

"Falx, what are you doing?" he asked sleepily, as he felt his chest plates shifting and moving to open.

Falx opened his own chest plates and pulled Optimus up closer.

"Making you mine, little mech…." Falx said enthusiastically as he brought Optimus up against his chest.

Optimus' spark reached for Falx's spark, Optimus felt their sparks wrap around each other. It tightened and Optimus felt the powerful surge from Falx. Falx had incredible ancient power behind his spark, and Optimus had no way of understanding or preparing for it. Optimus screamed in pleasure as Falx held him as his little mech rode the overload out. However what shocked Falx was Optimus had hit multiple overloads in a row in a matter of minutes. This in turn had knocked the little mech out, and Falx pulled him into his arms smiling knowing the bond was strong.

"I love you, Optimus; but regardless you belong to us now." the sinister ancient Prime whispered. "You will soon be delivered to your father." Falx whispered caressing Optimus' face.

Falx loved the young Prime deeply; but this was business and very important. Yes very important….

Optimus onlined, and snuggled deeper in Falx's servos. He was bonded to Falx now; while his mind raced trying to explain the power behind Falx's spark. He had never sparkmerged, this was true; but he had learned that only Primes had sparks that powerful. It confused him, but he shrugged it off curling into Falx's embrace. He laid watching Falx recharging, he was excited about today. Falx said they would be going for a walk today spending time together. Falx onlined, his optics finding Optimus'.

"You're online already?" Falx replied.

"Yes, I am excited about our time alone today." he said as Falx reached over pulling him closer.

"Good, so am I." Falx replied as his held Optimus close.

Falx loved the little mech with all his being, but he had no choice; but to do what he was planning.

(Outside of the base)

Optimus and Falx walked together, Falx had his servo snaked around the younger Prime's waist. It was then they heard jet engines and Starscream arrived with his trine.

"Optimus, how is it you've managed to be out here and all by yourself." Starscream asked in a sarcastic tone. "Your father wishes to see you." he added, as Optimus' battle mask slid into place.

"I have no interest in seeing my father." Optimus growled as his energon blades came out.

He suddenly engaged the seekers holding his own, until he happened to see no one was attacking Falx. Starscream took the advantage of a distracted Optimus, and hit the young Prime in the side with his fist. Optimus dropped and looked up at Falx.

(Optimus' POV)

Why wasn't he helping me, why is he just standing there? I tried to get back up, until I heard my father's voice.

"Optimus, there you are." father said as he grabbed my servos.

I glanced over at Falx no one had grabbed him or held him. Falx set me up? Why? It was all a lie?

: Falx, why I thought we were bonded, I thought you loved me?: I asked as he spoke through our bond.

: I love you with all I am, but this is for the best:

: He will give me to the fallen, is that what you want:

: It is for the best, my mate:

: But you acted like that was so bad, you tricked me:

Falx broke the connection, and I looked away defeated by my own sparkmate. I looked up at father, he had that conquering expression in his optics and I glanced down at the ground. Father won, he always got what he wanted. My battle mask slid back as I sank to the ground.

"You've won, father." I whispered in a defeated tone.

I was leaking energon from the punch Starscream sent into my side, it was only a little it wasn't too bad. I felt father's servo on my shoulder, but my optics stayed on Falx.

I had no choice now, I was betrayed by the one mech I held with the highest regard. Father would give me to the fallen now; but I would not give in I won't be turned evil like father.

: You cannot fight the fallen, Optimus:

I thought Falx turned off the connection.

: How can you think I do not love you feel our bond, young one:

: You only did it to help my father:

: Look inward, you feel the love I know you do:

I looked away as father pulled me to my pedes.

"Thank you, my master; I would never have gotten my son had it not been for you." Megatron replied as Falx gave father a hug.

"Master…?" I whispered as father and Falx turned toward me.

No, that would mean Falx was the fallen?

Optimus looked up into the optics of the fallen, he was bewildered at first. Then everything came crashing to him in one fleeting moment; the strength of Falx's spark. It was right there in front of him, and yet he refused to see it.

The fallen walked toward him, touching his face. "It was never a lie I love you."

Optimus' emotions swirled confusing him, yes he loved Falx he couldn't lie and say he didn't. They all tricked him his father and Falx; but no more he had enough of being used.

Optimus snarled, as his battle mask snapped in place. "You want me to be like you, fine I'll start with them!" Optimus roared as he went after the trine injuring them.

"Stop him, he'll injure himself!" the fallen yelled.

Megatron growled and went after his; until Optimus turned on Megatron. He sliced at Megatron anger and hatred surging through his veins. He nearly killed his father, until the fallen grabbed his furious and hurt mate.

"OPTIMUS, STOP!" the fallen ordered as he threw Optimus against one of the buildings.

Optimus' optics turned red for a minute as he went after his mate.

"You lied to me; you played me all for this. You played with my emotions and you knew I loved you and now I am mated to an evil monster." Optimus growled as he charged the fallen fighting slashing.

Optimus as quickly as he became enraged; the anger left him. He looked around seeing the injured seekers, his father, and he turned back to the fallen. "I am not you Megatron; I will never be like you." Optimus snarled turning toward his mate with a shaky voice. "I cannot simply stop loving you no matter what you did to Me."

Optimus turned back toward his father. "I suppose I am weak, father." Optimus whispered as he walked toward his mate and held his energon sword on him. "I order you into exile, do not show your face here again, or you will be killed…Falx." Optimus whispered as Falx was sent away.

Megatron glared at his son. "You are weak, he cared deeply for you. You will never have anyone care for you like that again, your too weak, Optimus." Megatron snarled as Optimus glanced at his father.

"Then I will remain alone no one can take advantage that way; all you two did was manipulate me and use me." Optimus said as Starscream's trine scrambled to their pads and took off.

Megatron got to his pads shakily. "You are still my son; you cannot fight your destiny." Megatron said as he transformed and took off.

Optimus felt his spark cry, as he collapsed onto the ground his hand clutching his chest plates. Optimus suddenly let out a yell, so filled with agony and emotional turmoil; that he knocked himself offline from it.

However Optimus' problems were unfortunately just starting and Optimus fought an inner battle with rage. He had to fight to keep from crossing that very thin line; because of Megatron and the fallen both.

(Much time has passed)

Optimus stood looking out the window his spark breaking, his optics filled with unshed tears. He tried to compose himself, when one of the guards came rushing in with grave news.

"Prime, its Megatron." the guard replied.

"What about him?" Optimus asked.

"He's trying to steal the Allspark." the guard said as Optimus spun around.

"Alert Ironhide and the others…NOW!" roared Optimus as he took off for the place where the Allspark was kept.

Optimus took a secret path to the chambers where the Allspark was kept. He used his swords to cut loose the chains holding the Allspark. Optimus had no choice; he had to launch the Allspark into space. He knew the others would be angry with him, but he had no choice if his father got it everyone in the universe would suffer.

"OPTIMUS…!" Megatron roared.

Optimus turned to see his father with his electric blue optics brightening at his father.

"You will step away from the Allspark, NOW!" Megatron ordered.

"No father, I will not." Optimus stated firmly.

"You little slagging weak excuse for my son….!" Megatron yelled as he advanced on his son and sent a fist connecting to Optimus' stomach making Optimus make such a sad sound.

Optimus glared at his father and with a yell of fury, he cut the chains with his swords, and hit the launch button sending the Allspark hurling off its spot and into space.

Megatron snarled at his son punching him in his chest plates, sending his son flying against the wall crashing through it. Megatron transformed, and went after it trying to save his own devious plans, and cursing his son as he went.

Ratchet found Optimus lying on his side, and he carried him to the medical bay. Ratchet did several scans on his leader and Prime, and he came to a horrifying discovery. He hadn't gotten a chance to say anything of his discovery when in came a furious Ironhide, Sideswipe and Ultra Magnus.

"Where is he?" Ironhide demanded as the young Prime couldn't even look at the raging mech.

Optimus was silent, as Ironhide stormed over to him.

"You stupid afthead you launched the Allspark into space, are you mad?" he demanded.

"And now HIS father is going after it." Ultra Magnus growled, as Optimus cringed.

"I did the right thing; he would have gotten it if I hadn't done it." Optimus remarked trying to defend what he had done.

"No, he wouldn't have we were on route, we would have stopped him instead we find our leader and Prime sending our prized Allspark into space. You've sentenced all of us to death now; I hope you are satisfied, Prime." Ultra Magnus said as Ratchet put a servo on Optimus' shoulder.

"STOP UPSETTING MY PATIENT!" Ratchet yelled grabbing a wrench.

Optimus growled his blue optics changing flickering to red. "I tried to do my best, do any of you have any idea how much that decision weighs on my circuits? I did what I thought was right." Optimus muttered as he glanced up and saw his friend and loyal scout. "Bumblebee, would you scout ahead for me and…" Optimus voice broke as Bumblebee walked up putting a servo on his leader and friend's shoulder.

"I will go, my friend." he said as Optimus nodded.

"Thank you." was all Optimus said, as he watched Ratchet usher everyone out.

Ratchet turned toward his Prime and leader, his expression grim as he walked toward the mech sitting up now on the berth.

"What?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus….. I am not sure how to tell you this, but you've conceived. You are starting to carry a sparkling inside of you."

Optimus looked up his optics widening in surprise… "I am with spark?" Optimus asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes, you are."Ratchet said as to his utter shock and horror his leader and Prime burst out in tears of despair.

Optimus knew the sparkling was conceived in love; but knowing the Fallen was the father did something to the Autobot leader.

Optimus decided to take his one team to look for the Allspark as some of the other Autobots took to the stars, and other planets. They had no choice, after their planet died from all the fighting, when the battles were going on so strongly.

Optimus got word after from Bumblebee that he had made some progress the Allspark was on Earth. He had found a human whose ancestor had glasses that were embedded with the location of the Allspark's location.

So, Optimus' team which consisted of Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz headed for Earth to speak to the human who had the glasses and possibly a link to the whereabouts of the Allspark.

(Normal POV)

Traveling in space and the time since Optimus had conceived had been great. Optimus was much older now. Cybertronians didn't give birth like humans naturally, or the gestation period was much, much longer for Cybertronians and luckily for them they didn't show like a human femme does. A human couldn't tell he was pregnant only another Cybertronian could tell.

They hurtled through space heading toward Earth, and each Autobot scanned a vehicle form once on Earth. Optimus Scanned a flashy blue with red flames Peterbuilt semi and went to meet the others.

(In the location where Bumblebee and the two humans were)

Ironhide had chosen a black Topkick pick up, Jazz chose a Pontiac Solstice, Ratchet chooses his vehicle form a yellow Emergency Hummer H2 and Bumblebee chose a yellow with black racing stripes Chevrolet Camaro. They waited for their leader to arrive Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes waited as well. It was then they saw the semi approaching and they watched, as Optimus transformed into his majestic robotic mode. Ironhide seemed a little rude to the leader as Optimus tried to speak to Sam. Optimus had explained why they were on Earth, and what they were searching for. Sam informed Optimus the glasses were at his house, they all quickly went to Sam's house.

However the events that followed were not good a government group called Sector Seven advanced on the Witwicky household ending up taking Sam and Mikaela into custody. The Autobots raced to free the teenagers, and when they had almost accomplished that deed. They found themselves being surrounded by more of group advancing on them. Optimus took the teenagers and tried to escape.

Everything ended up being messed up as the teenagers were taken regardless and Bumblebee also was captured. The other Autobots were a little annoyed with Optimus for not stopping Bumblebee's capture. Optimus refuses to harm the humans. Optimus tells his Autobots the Allspark must be destroyed to end the war, and he decides to destroy it by merging it with his own spark.

Ratchet stares at him with an annoyed look. "So, that's your answer kill yourself and the sparkling your carrying?" Ratchet demanded, as Optimus bows his head and looks at Ironhide.

"I am an embarrassment to the Autobots, isn't that right, Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

Ironhide looked startled for a minute, as Optimus picked up the glasses that had been dropped in the struggle.

"I never said that, Prime." Ironhide muttered.

"Not to my face no, but I heard you talking to Ultra Magnus. When all of you found out I was carrying a sparkling, I heard the murmurs and snide remarks." Optimus remarked. "So, think of it as a win – win with me gone; there won't be any more embarrassment." Optimus answered.

Ironhide looked at Ratchet and then Jazz, who looked shocked Optimus, would be willing to die and take his sparkling with him.

"Slagging glitches, I will not allow him to take his own life or the sparkling's." Ratchet remarked as no one truly realized just how hurt their leader was; and it would only get worse for him.

(Inside Hoover Dam)

Frenzy found the Allspark and signaled the other Decepticons. He also found Megatron who was frozen. He started the process to thaw their leader, while the others were on their way. Sam along with the help of Captain Will Lennox and his team, managed to convince Sector Seven to release Bumblebee.

Bumblebee shrunk the Allspark making it much smaller, so it could be put into his vehicle form. They all headed to Mission City with it, while Optimus and the others found them and backed them up.

On route to Mission City, Optimus engaged Bonecrusher and beheaded him. Once he returned to the battle at Mission City, Optimus was confronted by his father. Megatron knew his son was pregnant and smirked.

"So, the rumors are correct you are carrying." Megatron remarked approaching his son, and running a claw over chest and stomach. "You aren't as useless as I thought after all, are you my son?" Megatron asked.

"Son…?" Lennox and Epps said.

Ratchet and Ironhide looked at Sam. "Sam, give us the cube!" Ratchet ordered as the boy gave it to him.

"Here…" Sam said as Ratchet did the only thing he could think of.

"STAND BACK EVERYONE….!" Ratchet ordered, as he used his cannon and blew up the Allspark.

"NO, you fool!" Megatron roared pushing his son aside.

Once the Allspark was destroyed, Megatron spun around toward his son. "Your Autobots are just as stupid and weak as you are, my son." Megatron said as he suddenly transformed and took off. "Retreat, my Decepticons." Megatron ordered as they took off with their leader.

Optimus knew this wasn't the end of it not by a long shot.

(Several months later- on the Autobot base)

Several of Lennox's team were talking to Ironhide and Jazz about Optimus learning the Autobot leader was pregnant.

"Is he really a she, I mean human males can't get pregnant. Are you guys sure he isn't a she?" Graham asked.

"Mechs can conceive." Ratchet said walking up and hitting Ironhide with a wrench.

"What the slag was that for?" Ironhide growled.

"Telling the humans about Optimus being pregnant, it isn't their concern." Ratchet said.

"Yeah actually it is, a baby on the base, isn't cool." Lennox remarked sourly.

"Optimus will take care of it, he isn't stupid." Ratchet snarled.

"Who is the father anyway?" Epps asked.

"We don't know." Ironhide retorted.

Lennox snorted then.

"Maybe because he doesn't know who the father is." Lennox remarked as standing around the corner was Optimus listening to the humans and his men. "Maybe he has had more than one lover."

"Did any of you think the father may be a Con and that's why he doesn't want to tell anyone?" Epps demanded. "I can tell you the one called Megatron he was all over him touching his chest and stomach." Epps said.

Ratchet growled then.

"Megatron is Optimus' father and is not the father!" Ratchet roared.

"It not totally uncommon in human lifestyle, it's bad very bad when that happens." Lennox said, as Optimus could feel his spark race with dread, as the rumors and lies were built about him.

His intakes cycled, while he walked away as he spied Bumblebee pulling up with Sam and Mikaela. He smiled sadly and then transformed and started to pull away until he heard Mikaela's voice.

"Optimus wait, please." Mikaela urged as he stopped his engine idling. "Want some company?" she asked as Sam and Bee went into the hanger.

Optimus was silent, but then opened his driver side door, and she climbed in. They were silent at first, and then Mikaela ran her hands over his steering wheel.

"What's wrong, Optimus?" she asked.

"The human soldiers do not understand some things about me, and have made some harsh judgments about me. It just stings." Optimus said as Mikaela ran her hands over his dashboard making him shudder.

"I understand harsh words I use to go through that in high school, I still do actually. High school isn't pleasant place to be sometimes; there were rumors about me being a slut." she said as they headed for the place where Optimus made a call for other Autobots to come to Earth.

Mikaela got out of Optimus, and he transformed and sat down, sighing as he lowered his hand for her to get on. "It hurts." was all the leader said.

She glanced up at the usual regal leader, who looked nothing like his former self. Optimus' optics were dim, and they looked misted like tears were threatening to fall from them.

"What did you do when those other humans hurt you by making things up?" Optimus asked.

"Ignored them for the most part, but then came home and cried my eyes out. I am tough yes, but everyone has feelings and a breaking point. I tried to be tough by making a tough exterior; but inside it hurt." she said and added with a soft tone. "It hurt really bad." she whispered as he ran a finger over the human femme's face. "I knew you were hurting, when we first met you." she said as he smiled sadly. "When you're ready to talk anytime, I am here for you, okay?" Mikaela said as Optimus' misting optics finally sprang a leak and started to fall.

A whining sound came from Optimus, as Mikaela tried her best to calm the upset Autobot leader.

"It hurts." he cried as she indicated she wanted to be lifted higher toward his face.

He did as she asked, and she gently caressed his face. Optimus missed Falx badly he loved him regardless of everything he had done to him. "Shhh, it'll be okay." she whispered.

"No, it will never be okay again." he whispered.

"Yes, it will." she whispered caressing the gentle giant's face.

"I am with spark…." he finally blurted out as she looked suddenly shocked. "I will be having a sparkling, and I am bonded to a monster that I still love. I am as humans would say as screwed up as can be." he said.

"Male Cybertronians can conceive?" she asked.

"Yes and the human soldiers made remarks that hurt everything from I didn't know who the father was; because I had been with many lovers to the father being my father Megatron. I know who the father is I am just ashamed and I just can't handle the rumors and lies being spread about me." Optimus said as tears continued to fall.

"Shhh, it will be okay, I promise." she answered gently running her fingers over his face still.

"The father's name was Falx but also known as the fallen; he corrupted my father and was after me. But I didn't know Falx and the fallen were the same one until it was too late. I am sworn to protect all life as a Prime, but they are being cruel beings to me." Optimus whispered, as Mikaela was growing angry not at Optimus, but Lennox and his team.

Mikaela was no fool; she knew one thing was for sure. If all this trouble wasn't taken care of Optimus would fall. These lies and rumors would break him, giving the fallen an easier time to corrupt him to turn on the human race. Optimus devotes his life to protecting all different kinds of life and humans including. She knew them turning on him making remarks as they were doing in small or large groups, will first get him angry and then sad. Thus destroying him completely never mind the whole hormone problem with expecting mothers have. He also had his other responsibilities to deal with as leader and Prime.

Optimus leaned back against a few trees, and fell into recharge as Mikaela rested on his chest plates. Optimus hands rest protectively over his new friend keeping her shaded from anything causing her harm.

Optimus' spark filled with pain, and longing for his other half called out for Falx in pain.

(On a remote planet)

Falx had been chained and kept in exile, but it was Optimus silent call for his sparkmate which woke Falx up. "Optimus….?" Falx whispered.

Falx felt pain and loneness in Optimus' spark, and he felt something else inside of Optimus. Falx narrowed his optics and then his spark jumped. "He conceived, I am coming, Optimus; hold on." Falx replied as he snarled and stood breaking the chains.

The ancient Prime abruptly put his servos in the air and space bridged to Earth to search for his apprentice. Megatron would know how to find Optimus to get him back.

(The Decepticon base)

The fallen suddenly appeared shocking his apprentice and Starscream completely.

"Master, how?" Megatron asked.

"Your son's spark called for me, he has conceived." the fallen replied.

"Yes, he has." Megatron said.

"Something is wrong with him; there was pain so strong in his spark. I have never felt such pain before; you will find a way to bring him to me. I want him with me and away from those blasted Autobots." the fallen snarled.

"It will be done, my master." Megatron answered as Ravage walked up. "We will send Ravage to find out what is going on at the base and how we can proceed with capturing him and bringing him here." Megatron said as the fallen nodded.

"The plan pleases me; get to it then, he felt like he was in immense pain." the fallen remarked.

The fallen even in anger over being exiled was washed away once he felt his mate's pain. He was anxious to find his mate and truth be told Megatron wanted his son back regardless of anything else.

(The Autobot base)

Things hadn't gotten much better for the following days, the soldiers continued to make rumors about Optimus being pregnant. Optimus was in the medical bay with Ratchet, while the other Autobots briefed the new arrivals on Optimus' condition.

The Arcee triplets, Jolt, Sideswipe and the twins Mudflap and Skids were all shocked by this news. Bumblebee arrived once more with Sam and Mikaela in tow, and it took Mikaela for anyone to wise up.

"I still say it's a Con he got knocked up from." one of the human soldiers mused as Mikaela stomped over and smacked the soldier. "Hey, what the hell!" he demanded.

"How dare you, are you all stupid?" she demanded. "Optimus has feelings and can feel all stings from your lies and rumors spread about him. I don't think you guys actually realize that Optimus is literally the only thing standing between you and destruction. And what do you do? You tear him apart and cause the most gentle and kind alien robot pain." she said then turned her attention to the Autobots. "And none of you are sticking up for your leader and Prime, why huh? Are you all mentally challenged or something, I mean really?" Mikaela spat, as Optimus and Ratchet came out of the medical bay and heard her words protecting her friend.

"Your leader is being verbally attacked and all you guys do is stand there acting all stupid." she hissed as Lennox was going to interrupt her. "Do even think of interrupting me, Lennox." she warned, as his mouth closed; as soon as she said that to him.

Everyone turned, when Optimus came out and the expression in his optics, told everyone how proud he was of his friend's courage; to stand up to not just the humans but his Autobots as well.

"Mikaela, would you come with me please?" he asked, as she nodded.

Optimus transformed and Mikaela followed him and got into the cab. Optimus pulled away, as everyone suddenly felt like crap for hurting Optimus including the Autobots.

No one saw Ravage, as he taped what was happening, and suddenly ran off to let the others know what he learned.

(The Decepticon base)

Megatron snarled. "So, it takes a fleshling femme to make them all wake up, that fleshling femme protected my son. She is too brought here too, and she is not to be harmed. She is an ally to my son, and protected him I suppose not all fleshlings are worthless bags of flesh good for only killing." Megatron said as Starscream and his trine as well as Barricade went to get Optimus. "Do not harm my son either!" Megatron yelled. "Or I'll have your sparks." Megatron growled as the fallen seemed just as confused by the human femme's strong protective actions for Optimus.

(Normal POV – With Optimus and Mikaela)

"Thank you for what you said back there, Mikaela." Optimus said as she smiled.

"We are friends no thanks necessary, Optimus." she said, as she continued to try and make him feel better.

"You make me feel special, thank you." he said.

She smiled running her hand over his leather seat, and he let a soft tremor go through him.

"We are friends and no one hurts my friends." she insisted as he chuckled at her firmness.

It wasn't until he sensed there were Cons nearby that he had to think fast to save Mikaela. He transformed holding the human close to his chest plates his energon blade coming out.

"We're not here to fight, Optimus." Starscream said. "Your father wants to talk to you is all."

Optimus held the human protectively against his chest plates as Starscream sighed.

"The human is safe we saw how she protected you we were impressed everyone was." Starscream said, hinting to someone else being impressed as well.

Optimus looked like a cornered rabbit. "You will not harm the human?" Optimus asked.

"No one is going to harm anyone I told you that, Optimus." Starscream said firmly.

"Very well, we will come with you." Optimus answered, as he transformed and followed Barricade to the Con base.

"What do you think they want?" Mikaela asked Optimus.

"I am not sure, but you are safe with Me." he said as he continued to follow the Con hunter to the base.

(Decepticon base)

Optimus transformed along with Barricade and the seekers, he followed them into the throne room seeing his father sitting there.

"Father…."Optimus replied.

"My son and his human friend, I must thank you for sticking up for my son. It makes me believe there is hope for these fleshlings, when someone so young and wise could see to making the others stop their petty lies and twisted rumors about my son." Megatron remarked.

"You're welcome, Megatron." Mikaela said.

"What is your name, human?" Megatron asked.

"Mikaela Banes…." she answered as he nodded.

Megatron nodded, his optics resting on his son. "Mikaela, is it? Someone else would like to thank you for helping my son." Megatron stated, as someone came out of the shadows.

Optimus turned curious now, and his spark pulled at seeing his sparkmate.

"Falx….?" Optimus whispered.

Falx nodded, and then cast his optics to the human female. "Thank you for intervening on Optimus' behalf." Falx replied as Mikaela nodded. "I am Falx; I am Optimus' sparkmate and father of the sparkling growing inside of him."

Mikaela out of respect for Optimus bowed her head to Megatron and Falx.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Falx; Optimus is a wonderful friend to Me." she replied.

Falx nodded and smiled. "Megatron, see to it that Mikaela is made comfortable while Optimus and I are reunited together." Falx said as he took Optimus by the hand and led him to one of the private quarters.

(One of the private quarters)

Falx stared at Optimus. "I like your colors they suit you the flames especially." Falx mused as he pulled his mate closer. "Your spark called to me, you still love me, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes…." Optimus answered as Falx kissed his neck.

Falx smiled, and opened Optimus' chest plates as his optics widened see the racing spark. He slid his hand in, while his other hand held his mate still. Falx teased Optimus' spark watching the tendrils reaching for him. "Do you want my spark?" Falx asked, as Optimus watched his mate hungrily.

"Yes…." was all Optimus could say.

Falx chuckled.

"Very well, let's let our sparks do the talking, shall we?" Falx answered, as he held Optimus and opened his own chest plates.

The second their sparks met Optimus felt like he was home, he held Falx tightly as the powerful and ancient Prime mated wildly with Optimus. "I love you, Optimus." Falx whispered.

"I never stopped loving you, Falx." Optimus ground out as both mechs roared each other's names as their overloads hit them.

"I cannot have you gone from my life, Optimus; I can't stand it without you near me and now we will have a sparkling to raise." Falx stated. "I will do what I have to do to keep you and the sparkling in my life." Falx said as he held Optimus tightly.

"Do you mean that?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, I do." Falx replied as Optimus glanced up at him.

"Alright, come with me." Optimus said, as he held onto Falx's hand.

(The throne room)

Megatron sat listening to Mikaela's ideas about something; while she sat on his hand. Optimus and Falx came out; Optimus' optics landing on Mikaela with his father.

"Your friend is very wise, Optimus." Megatron said as Optimus smiled and nodded. "Perhaps I was very hasty in labeling you as weak, my son; surely if this human femme is a generous and smart toward our race. Then perhaps I can learn to be more accepting toward them." Megatron rose to his pads and pulled his son into his servos.

Optimus slowly wrapped his servos around his father, not knowing what to make of this. He couldn't believe it, his father was being nice? Accepting of humans and Falx was changing as well? What was the catch, there had to be a catch, wasn't there?

"I think it's time we brought our war to an end with the humans." Megatron said.

"Are you serious?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, my son; the more we fight the more we lose our race. I do believe we should try and help each other and this planet. We ended up destroying ours, but perhaps we can teach the humans how to save theirs." Megatron said as Optimus couldn't help but have a mist in his optics.

Megatron did as well, but tried to hide it from his men. Optimus glanced at Mikaela who was sitting on the arm of the throne chair of Megatron's. He moved his mouth saying 'thank you' to Mikaela who merely shrugged not wanting to take all the credit for it.

Optimus held on tightly to his father, as Falx joined them holding onto both mechs.

Optimus prayed to Primus the others would be as accepting now the other humans and his men.

Falx space bridged everyone to the Autobot base everyone being Optimus, Mikaela and Megatron the others came on their own later own. Optimus spoke to the General and the President, and they agreed that everyone would be able to stay on Earth as permanent residents as long as their war was ended. They even were able to mine some minerals to make energon as well. Some of the Autobots stayed on the base with the humans and a couple of Decepticons even stayed and befriended some humans. Starscream ended up becoming good friends with Graham even taking him flying. Ravage became a regular household friend at the Lennox's as Annabelle loved the one optic panther. The big cat ended up even making a friend in Ironhide, even though he would try to deny it.

Bumblebee and Barricade who were such sworn enemies became fast friends, after they would race each other on a special race track there in Nevada. Optimus and his father were closer than ever, forging a true father and son relationship.

(Several nights later – Medical bay)

Falx and Megatron brought Optimus to Ratchet, Hook and Scalpel; Ratchet knew it was time for Optimus to have the sparkling. Megatron and Falx waited with everyone else for the happy news about what the sparkling was and how the mother was doing. However there would only be half good news, while the sparkling was healthy and a beautiful little femme. Ratchet had a grim look on his face.

"I am sorry Falx, Megatron; Optimus didn't make it his spark couldn't take it he offlined shortly after." Ratchet said softly as Megatron stumbled backwards like someone slammed a sledge hammer against his chest.

"No, not just after we reconciled our differences!" Megatron roared as he collapsed onto his knees.

Falx felt numb, until something hit him, he could save Optimus. "No, we can save him." Falx said. "Megatron, Starscream and Ironhide; come with me." Falx said.

"But master." Megatron started to say. "My son….."

"We can save him, but we must hurry we are going to Egypt." he said as he space bridged them to Egypt.

Falx knew what to do; it was like his brothers were speaking to him telling him what to do.

Megatron and Ironhide let loose with gun blasts destroying the wall, as a sudden ray of bright white light hit them all. They all saw the ancient Primes, who stared at their brother Falx. "You have done well changing for Optimus and ending the war, you have earned the Matrix of leadership, Falx."

Falx smiled, and nodded and quickly space bridged them out of Egypt and back to Nevada. He moved quickly to the medical bay and went to his beloved sparkmate and slammed the matrix into Optimus' chest. Optimus' optics lit up almost instantly and landed on Falx.

"Falx, what happened?" he whispered weakly.

"You almost left me, but I wouldn't have any of that we are a family now." Falx said as Optimus smiled faintly.

"Father…" Optimus said as Megatron grabbed a wrench and pulled a Ratchet.

"Don't you EVER do that again, do you hear me, Optimus!" Megatron demanded.

Ratchet walked up holding the sparkling and gently putting it in Optimus' arms. "Your daughter, Optimus…" Ratchet said.

Optimus held the sparkling as she clicked and clicked over and over again looking so cute. Falx held her too and was grinning, as his Metal plates on the side of his head started clicking together.

The little sparkling looked a lot like her daddy with the metal plates on the sides of her face, but she had her mother's coloring blue and red colors. She had bright blue optics, and when she saw Megatron she gurgled and purred. Then she saw Starscream and she grabbed the seeker's wing tugging. "Mine….." she clicked

"Those are mine, little one." Starscream rumbled.

"No mine." she clicked tugging on his wing once more.

"She's strong for a sparkling." Ironhide noted.

"She's born from two Primes." Ratchet said. "That's why we almost lost Optimus." Ratchet explained.

"That won't happen anymore now that the Matrix resides inside your spark chamber with your spark." Falx said leaning down and kissing Optimus. "We couldn't lose you ever, my love." Falx said as the little sparkling squealed and clicked and chirped.

She continued to fight with Starscream and only Starscream about his wings. She took to a fascination with Starscream and he turned out to be her favorite play friend.

Optimus and Falx finally settled on a name for her, which ended up being Stargazer.

It ended up that a few of the mechs on the bases became paired with each other. Ratchet and Hook became a fast couple after, Ironhide and Chromia, Arcee took a liking to Thundercracker after, and Flare up couldn't make up her mind whether she wanted Jolt or Skywarp. (So she kept both)

Megatron and Starscream always had a love hate relationship, however Stargazer seemed to mellow out Starscream somewhat. He would toss her up in the air earning wild clicks and chirps. Of course then Bumblebee and a couple other mechs had to get involved and toss her around. When Optimus, Falx and Megatron were coming out of the base one day, Starscream hid Stargazer behind him.

"What are you doing, Starscream?" Megatron asked him.

"Nothing sir, I had been playing with Stargazer." Starscream said.

"Were you tossing her in the air again?" Falx asked.

"Who me…? You told me not to do that, why would I do that?" Starscream asked shocked as Stargazer clicked and chirped suddenly.

"Up….Up!" clicked Stargazer as the three mechs narrowed their optics at him. "HIGHER…." Stargazer chirped.

"Shush Stargazer, your digging me deeper here." Starscream whispered, as she squealed and she hung off the side of his wing causing everyone to chuckle at her.

Falx plucked her off of Starscream's wing, but stargazer had taken such a special liking to Starscream they couldn't keep them apart for too long. Optimus was truly happy now; everything he had ever dreamed of was coming true. He had it all now.


End file.
